


[翻译] 【Hamilton/汉密尔顿】Rise Up

by Amelia_crazy018



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, Child Abuse, Foster Family, Gen, High School AU, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_crazy018/pseuds/Amelia_crazy018
Summary: When Alex made it to America, he thought things would be better. Not that he would be put in one shitty foster home after another. When he is brought to the Washington's home, he doesn't expect anything to be different. Alex knows he will have to watch his back, the only person he can trust is himself. He learned that lesson the hard way.当Alex到达美国时，他认为所有的事情都会好起来。至少在被扔到一个又一个糟糕透顶的寄养家庭之前，他的确是这样想的。在他被带到华盛顿家后，他并没有期待事情会有所不同。Alex知道他必须小心谨慎，唯一值得相信的人只有他自己。他历经坎坷才学到这堂课。





	1. One.一

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rise Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080439) by [ohNooOOOOoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohNooOOOOoo/pseuds/ohNooOOOOoo). 



如果有词语能够描述Alex此时此刻的生活，一定会是“命运多舛”。他恶狠狠地瞪着墙壁，试图不让自己陷入在胃里猛烈灼烧的焦虑。被另一个家庭赶出去并不是他的错，毕竟他的养父母都是些虐待孩子的混蛋，他有肋骨上的瘀伤作为证明。而且他甚至没做错任何事。自从被安置在Charter家后，Alex始终避免与别人接触，他已经了解到什么会引起必要的注意，但他绝对不会让那个混球殴打幼小的孩童……或者做更糟的事。他在心底对自己发誓，如果将来他可以阻止虐待儿童，它将永远不会再发生。

他烦躁地咬着嘴唇，刚刚开始愈合的伤口又被扯开，疼痛让他的脸部肌肉抽搐了一下。空调的冷气开得很足，Alex在身下不舒服的塑料椅子上陷得更深，忽视自己隐隐作痛的肋骨，努力逃离寒冷的侵袭。他不记得最后一次真正地感受到温暖是什么时候，大概是在他母亲去世和被迫离开尼维斯之前吧。

他摇摇头，试着摆脱脑海中不请自来的过去的记忆。Alex开始好奇接下来会发生什么。当他被允许离开加勒比海前往美国时，他天真地幻想着事情一定会好转的。可是从他来到异国他乡到现在已经有大概一年的时间，他发现一切都不尽如人意。美国所宣扬的自由事实上很难得到，尤其你是一个私生子、孤儿、懂得太多而且总有两倍的话要说的移民时。一阵颤栗穿过他的身体，目前已经是在到美国之后Alex的第二个寄养家庭，而Charter家的经历和Atkinson家比起来简直微不足道。他对苦难并不陌生，该死的，他甚至都能写本关于受苦方面的书，在经历过他母亲和堂兄的死亡，以及飓风的袭击后，Alex觉得再没有什么磨难能比得上他经历的可怕的事。但那时他还不认识Atkinson先生。

在第一所房子里……光是想到它就足以让Alex的喉咙因羞耻和恐惧发紧，头一个寄养家庭真的对他产生了非常消极的影响。Atkinson家有着所有模范收养家庭应有的一切，他们肯定凭此欺骗收养系统。这个家庭善良，干净，有足够的房间供Alex住，而且似乎张开双臂热情欢迎他的到来。初到美国和寄养家庭的新鲜感蒙蔽住Alex的双眼，他已经深谙世故，因为他曾经和岛上发生的一切斗争并生存下来。在最开始，当事情还不是特别糟糕时，Alex相信他的机会来了。他将不会受到过去悲惨生活的影响，在学业上把每个人都甩在后面。他的考试成绩和学习热情证明没有什么能阻挡Alex和他的抱负。世界已经近在咫尺，而他紧紧抓住它边缘的一角。

所以，当Atkinson的手因赞扬在Alex肩上多停留一会儿时，当对方充满着强烈饥渴的、令人感到别扭的凝视长久徘徊在Alex身上时，他通通忽略不计。如果Alex肯多加注意，迹象清晰可见。事态本不会发展到如此地步，他会竭尽全力闯出一条离开寄养家庭的路，他会用他的拳头和语言帮助自己离开。他本应该奋斗出他的前途，他本应该反击的，但他没有。虽然最后他展开反抗，但是也留下能证明他历经折磨的伤疤。

那就是我现在遇到麻烦的原因，他暗自思量道，握紧又张开颤抖的拳头，却因肿胀淤青的关节而一阵畏缩。他不可能做任何不同于此的事情，他必须保持坚强，为正确的事挺身而出，即使它意味着我会受伤。

Alex讨厌儿童保护协会：整栋大楼散发着来自劳累雇员们的绝望气息，他们没有精力也没有意愿去帮助最终受他们照顾的孩子们，机构本身摇摇欲坠，缺乏资金，而且令人心生恐惧。Alex很坚强，才十六岁他便早已历经坎坷，但目睹这个地方，身处这个地方让他感觉心里空荡荡的，他总是觉得冷，纽约的温度与他之前在加勒比海住过的地方截然不同。儿童保护协会引起的种种情感的混合让Alex觉得自己既渺小又孤独。为使自己不要恐慌而且也确保他的心脏不会跳出胸膛，Alex开始数他的呼吸。一，二，三，呼吸。一，二，三，呼吸(Un,deux,trois,inspirer.)。

他的手指开始抽搐，一条腿始终在敲打着地面。他已经等上好几个小时。他的社工，一个被要求叫做Fairfax先生的饱受折磨的秃顶老人，今早的早些时候到医院把他接走。他瞥向Alex一眼，随即失望的摇摇头。Alex没法责怪老人，他从没告诉对方在其他寄养家庭里发生什么，他拒绝倾诉。他的社工几个月前已经有过把处于糟糕境况的Alex从医院接出来的经历，没有来自他的解释，Fairfax先生想当然的认为是Alex和某个人挑起争斗，而Atkinson家拒绝收养一个恶徒。Carter家的事件又一次能证明Alex总是搞砸完美的寄养家庭。

透过办公室墙壁Alex能听到Fairfax先生模糊的声音，如果根据他说话的语调判断，不管他在和谁说话对方似乎挺温和的。Alex 低头盯着他的膝盖，手指交叉在一起隐藏住颤抖。上帝啊，他无法再承受另一个糟糕的寄养家庭，如果他不得不每时每刻都提心吊胆，他该怎样发挥自己的潜能？Fairfax的办公室门开了，Alex感到呼吸困难，他的社工已经找到他能去的地方。他紧闭双眼，默默祈祷着未来事情能有转机。

00000000000000000000

Fairfax先生的车内很舒适，尽管Alex可以看到社工额头上逐渐聚集的汗珠，后者还是将温度调到满格。他非常感谢这个动作，因为他仍感觉冷。Alex不认为身体上寒冷会消失，他把头贴向冰凉的车窗，无视低温使他的身体颤抖，而是专注地看向早些时候被扫成一堆堆的雪。他不敢发现这居然发生在他身上——他不仅要被送出这个城市，更要被送出这个州。

重新靠回他的座位，Alex紧张地用手梳理着头发。有地方不对劲，没人能来带走他，至少不是及时到来。Alex可以感觉到他的心跳正在加速，他咬紧嘴唇，在痛苦中畏缩，同时尝试控制住自己的呼吸，一，二，三，呼吸。一，二，三，呼吸(Un,deux,trois,inspirer.)。这种情况从他母亲死后就开始发作，尽管Alex内心不想承认，但最近它绝对越来越糟糕。在前两个寄养家庭与现在前往弗吉尼亚的某个地方之间，他的焦虑疯狂暴涨不是什么令人吃惊的事，完全有理有据，但他心中的一部分却仍然感到羞愧。Alex曾经知道来到美国后将会很困难，可他从未理解到究竟有多难。他想念他的母亲，他想念尼维斯，他想念他的日常生活，而他尤其想念的是一直感觉不到该死的寒冷。他的胸口发紧，接着他闭上眼睛，一，二，三，呼吸。一，二，三，呼吸(Un,deux,trois,inspirer.)。

“Hamilton先生，我知道你可能会感到紧张，”Fairfax先生的声音打破了在整个旅程中笼罩在车里的沉默，吓得Alex蹦起来，“不过你没必要紧张，我已经认识George很多年。他们一般不会收养孩子，但我设法说服他们接受你。如果说谁能够帮助解决你的问题，肯定会是他和他妻子Martha。”

Alex仍然很紧张，新家并不会比上一个更好，特别是如果Fairfax先生已经给对方那些他所相信的关于Alex在以前寄养家庭的细节。他转向车窗，又一次把前额抵在玻璃上，注视着窗外飞逝的道路。这不公平，他努力想要做个好孩子，他真的努力了。Alex擅长他接触过的每一样事物，但还不够，宇宙一直在捉弄他并且从不让他的存在之处缺少斗争。寂静再次降临到车内，Alex开始数自己的呼吸声一，二，三，呼吸。一，二，三，呼吸(Un,deux,trois,inspirer.)。

00000000000000000000

他本该在旅途中睡一觉的，但睡眠对一个青少年来说从来不会太容易，它不是像今天这样的一天开始的。数个小时过去，Alex扫了一眼车内另一个座位上的男人，确定后者没工夫注意他。他伸手去够待在他脚下的磨损的背包，Alex想给母亲写信，也许把发生的事情写在纸上能给他所需要的清晰思路和勇气来度过今天剩下的部分。

“别拿出任何东西，Hamilton先生，我们快要到地方了。”Alex好像被火烧着似的，猛地把手从包上缩回来。他已经确定对方没有注意到他，他已经确定过。

Alex将双手合拢放在膝盖上，尽量保持不动，他讨厌感到害怕。他可以用拳头，用语言保护他人，可当同样的事情发生在他自己身上时，他似乎就无法做到保护自己。自从母亲去世后他便再也做不到，母亲是他力量的来源，她的骄傲使他感到坚强和无懈可击。他从不惧怕诉说自己的思想，更不会在他知道母亲总是站在自己身后时害怕。甚至当尼维斯的其他人不喜欢他的话时，他仍然为他的信仰挺身而出。他也许年轻，但Alex很聪明，他已经阅读过小岛上能提供的一切，并且总是在渴望新的信息。知识变成一种难以抑制的渴望而他的母亲尽最大可能溺爱着他，在穷困地区做一名两人小家庭的单亲妈妈很困难，可Alex并不知道。触手所及的书本是他所能看到的一切，虽然他认定书本将不是他所能看到的一切。接着他妈妈生病，堂兄弟自杀。当Alex认为最糟的已经过去时一场飓风袭击岛屿，由于这场灾难他得以到美国寻求庇护。他用他的才智让正直的人们惊叹，尽管他仍为自己失去的一切伤心。Alex知道他能借此机会做成一番大事，能让他母亲自豪，也能让他自己自豪，然而，他现在却在一辆汽车的乘客座位上，而且还不被允许拿出他的笔记本。

“我们到了，Hamilton先生。”Fairfax先生宣布道，此时汽车正缓慢地行驶过门前大路，砾石铺就的路被两侧的雪堤包围着。Fairfax先生把头探出窗外和对讲机说话，然后高大的铁艺大门开始打开。

Alex不再盯着自己的手而是抬起头观察，他们的车已经驶过大门。这类大门从来都不是一个好征兆，不管它们被制作的有多么华丽，本质上都是笼子，无论拥有者是否知道。一个和人们分隔开的方式，我们和他们。Alex忧虑地想道，大门绝对是个坏预兆，他必须做最坏的打算。当前方的房屋逐渐映入眼帘时，Alex尽力使自己闭嘴。坐落在山丘上的宅邸落了一层厚厚的雪，但是积雪也没有厚到让Alex辨认不出显然是Washington住处的与众不同的红色屋顶。对一个家庭来说，它是Alex至今为止见过最大的房子，他简直不敢相信。汽车驶过一片绵延宽阔的土地到达宅邸，他们离目的地越近，就能越清楚地看到两个人影正站在屋前。

他知道生活将会变得困难起来，每当涉及到他人时Alex还没经历过任何简单的事情。当然，他理解已写下的词语和正在书写完全是两个概念，从他的灵魂中涌现的词汇在手间流淌，他以此构筑文章的殿堂。Alex知道他才华横溢，也知道如果他主导这种天赋并专注于正确的方向，他将永不停步，无人能挡。汽车停下时，Alex抓紧背包的背带，目光越过那对夫妇凝视着门口处镌刻的文字：“对国家和个人来说，青年时期是培养良好习惯的黄金时机(注②)”。

托马斯潘恩？Alex打量着位于眼前的公馆，房子的门窗都保持着一种与土地相称的质朴典雅，宽阔的窗户，建筑本身被漆成的白色并没有比周围的皑皑白雪逊色。它看起来奢华而美丽，但也将Alex置于困境中。Atkinson家的房子同样十分漂亮，有时候外在的美好常常意味着内部的腐烂，Alex坚定地对自己说。引用Alex高度敬重的某人的名言这个事实也不会有什么影响，他必须时刻注意自己的安全。

“Alexander，”Fairfax先生用难以理解的目光注视着Alex，“你是个聪明的男孩。”Alex愤怒地瞪回去，他不是个小孩子，用不着老人来告诉他自己有多聪明，他知道自己天赋异禀。“但是你最近有些错误的决定，”Alex感到心跳又开始加快，愤怒和疼痛在皮肤下涌动，“我想让你明白为你提供这个机会是有许多条件的，Washington是我多年的老朋友，而他愿意让你住在他家。当然，他总是因为他的慷慨之道受到广泛尊敬。别犯错，别逃避你在其他家庭表现出的坏行为。”

Alex在胸前抱紧双臂，他仍坚持自己的行为，曾经住过房子中的任何一所他都无法继续待下去，他很高兴他们把他扔出去。Atkinson先生一意识到Alex不肯配合他的变态游戏后就把他痛揍一顿，然后对方宣称他不能允许一个像Alex一样“暴力”的孩子和他的家人生活，把Alex独自丢在医院。由于太过震惊于未被揭露的事情，面对指控时他甚至都没试着为自己辩护。在经历过Atkinson家后Alex已经彻底放弃和人接触，太不值得。人们要么利用你要么死掉，没有必要扯上任何关系。

然而为那些无法保护自己的人挺身而出是有原因的，如果Alex必须要在两个选择中选一个的话，他愿意被利用，而且是愿意被以他自己的条件利用。他的言语是他的第一道防线，如果还不够的话他会加上他的拳头。Alex不是个大块头，但他很好斗。他没有过太好的胃口，从小生长在贫瘠之地，以及他总忘掉三餐的影响直接反映在他矮小的身材上。他眼部深陷的黑眼圈毫无疑问是夜晚里过去追捕他的回声，他常常在脑后被束起的长发，偶尔也会披散开让看看起来稍微成熟些。Alex从未在体格上巨大过，然而他的热情却能让他不管在哪个屋子里都可以接近无限大。至少在尼维斯的确是如此的，在美国他得不到同样的尊敬，没人想听一个有轻微口音的孤儿兼移民激动地讲话，尤其是此人还只有十六岁。

“……今天花时间把你带到这里来已经给儿童保护协会带来很大的压力，Alexander，我们想让每一位孤儿都能获得成功并且拥有辉煌的未来。我给你的是你最好的机会，明白我说的话然后不要再犯同样的错误。”Fairfax结束了他的“告别”演讲，Alex忍住没说些他将会后悔的话，第一次听到前者的陈词滥调时他还同对方争论，彼时他很感激得到的机会而且觉得有愧于Fairfax先生为找到他的安身之所做出的努力。现在，有着他每晚入睡时都希望自己没有得到的知识和经验，Alex能从老人抱怨自己辛苦的挑战中完美地管住他的舌头。毕竟当眼前的豪宅崩溃燃烧时，Fairfax先生将不得不来把他接走，他可不能冒险。

自动将Alex的沉默当做同意，Fairfax先生让车子熄火，“好的，Hamilton先生，我们来见见你新的养父母吧。”

解开他的安全带，忽视在打开车门的瞬间产生的寒意，Alex重重地吞咽着，事情会演变成另一场灾难，他能感觉到。站在车外走到光线之下，雪花覆盖在小路上，当轻风从他脸上拂过时Alex抑制住颤栗。微风轻柔的触碰让他想起母亲，不过现在回忆可是一点忙都帮不上。背上双肩包，他咬紧嘴唇，刚愈合的伤口被咬开，闪现的疼痛反而让他有某物能来集中注意力。当跟随Fairfax先生登上台阶时他感到肋骨剧痛，所有疼痛和淤青帮助Alex保持镇定，他可以应付的，不管发生什么他都能应付。

“George！Martha！真高兴见到你们。”Farifax先生上前与站在门廊的夫妇俩寒暄，Alex紧跟在他身后，低着头不肯把目光从鞋子上移开。

“Donald，我们也很高兴见到你。孩子们，Janet和小Maureen还好吗？”女人的声音就如他和Fairfax先生的闲谈一样轻柔，Martha，Alex心不在焉的自动纠正道。他正震惊于Fairfax先生有个家庭的事实，很难想象除了坐在他的杂乱办公桌后老人还能在其他地方生活。

“Janet过得很好，不信与否，她要开始组建自己的家庭了。预产期就在将来几周内，是个男孩。小Maureen刚刚从大学毕业，打算跟随她老爸的脚步。上周她在曼哈顿被雇用，我们都很自豪。”Fairfax先生沾沾自喜地回答。Alex不用抬头看就知道对方一定在用手势辅助让这件事显得比说时更重大，他不禁对Fairfax先生能吹嘘他的女儿们感到一阵嫉妒，他才不关心这男人，也不关心他的生活，男人谈论谁都不重要。

“你好，Alexander，”低沉的男声把Alex拽出思绪，后者忍不住畏缩。那男人，George，正在看着他，他可以感觉到。他的心跳开始加速，一，二，三，呼吸。一，二，三，呼吸(Un,deux,trois,inspirer.)。“孩子。”

Alex的目光离开地面向男人投以怒视，“我不是你的儿子。”如果男人对他声音中愤怒感到震惊，那么他没有表现出分毫。男人的眼睛折射出只是冷静，他的嘴角轻微翘起，好像Alex说了些有趣的事。

“当然，抱歉，”他伸出一只手，“你可以叫我George，这是Martha，”他指指他的妻子，后者带着微笑打量着Alex。这很友好，但也令人悲伤。他不知道对此应该作何感想。“我们很高兴你会和我们住在一起。”

Alex知道由礼貌驱使他应该去握住男人伸出的手，毕竟在Fairfax先生离开后他就只能靠自己了。在Washington叫他孩子时Alex出言反驳已经造成错误，那是他生命中一直无法愈合的痛处。他坚决地抓住Washington的手，不去在意布满淤伤的指节带来的疼痛。男人似乎密切地观察了他一会儿，他目光凝视着Alex的脸庞，停在他开裂的嘴唇上，接着在看向别处之前递给Alex一个好奇的眼神。

Alex不得不控制住他的不寒而栗，没人知道在其他家庭发生的事，他没告诉任何人，可仅仅是一个来自George的眼神，Alex就觉得他被看透了，好像这人不知怎地不用他开口就知道真相。他抱起双臂，不停地颤抖。

看到男孩打寒战，Martha朝门的方向比划着，“为什么我们不进去谈呢？这样你也可以安顿好Alexander。Donald，你进来吗？”

Fairfax先生礼貌地谢绝道，“不必了，女士，我最好马上启程，前头还有很长的旅程等着我，我想在天黑之前返回。”他和George握手，然后把注意力转向Alex，后者在今天中第一次抬头与他对视，Fairfax先生最后向他使了个眼色，其中充满怜悯和解脱。“记住我们讨论过的话，Hamilton先生，试着表现好点儿。我不想再来接你，道路很危险的。”

他伸手拍拍Alex的肩膀但Alex立刻带着理解后退一步，对方把他留在这个未知的地方还和陌生人在一起，而据Alex所知，他们俩之间的脆弱关系已经结束。除非被迫，老人绝不会回来接他。谁能强迫他花四个小时把Alex接回去？眼不见心不烦，儿童保护协会的眼前有更多孩子要解决。Alex才不傻，这是他最后一次见到他的社工了。当老人挥手道别，Ale回以怒视。我就不应该闭嘴。

几分钟过去，Alex和Washington夫妇注视着Fairfax先生和他的车消失在砾石路上。紧接着Martha招呼大家进屋的声音打破了沉默，站在入口处，Alex可以感觉到屋里传来的温暖，但那对消除紧张或者融化他血管中的冰碴一点作用也没有。Washington清清嗓子，轻拍双手引起Alex伴着轻微颤抖的注意，这使George开口前皱起眉头。

“Alexander，我们明白过去的几天内很艰难，”George停顿住，探究地看向Alex然后继续道，“但是我们有些需要讨论接家庭规则，然后就可以往下进行把你安顿下来了。”

Alex僵住了，当然会有规矩，总是有规矩，尤其是一个像这样美好的地方。他带着兴趣打量着房子内部，入口似乎直通客厅，墙边摆满整齐的书本，其中有些Alex认识的标题。这栋大宅的外表根本比不上内部，它简洁大方而且有家的感觉，那是他住过的寄养家庭中所没有的。这一切都让他紧张不安，他既不会感到舒适也不会掉以轻心。

George又清清喉咙，Alex匆忙把目光转向对方，看到他得到男孩的注意，George接着讲下去，“我们只有很少几条，别担心，如果现在你无法领会他们全部的话，今后你会及时学到的。”Alex拼命抑制住翻白眼的冲动，他才不需要重复第二次，他会记住George说了什么，如果他决定遵守这些规则，那将会大相径庭。

Martha一定在他的眼睛中看出异样，因为她在George继续说话前打断他，“亲爱的，我觉得Alex很累了，为什么我们不让他今晚先安顿下来，明天早上再谈谈一切呢？你怎么想，Alex，这样可以吗？”

“如果他们都千篇一律的话我宁愿先知道规则都是什么。”Alex诚恳地回复道，目光与这位善良女士的眼睛相遇，他迅速撤开凝视。她很惊讶他居然真的回应了，这不怪她，Alex自己也很震惊。她轻柔的笑了，给她丈夫一个难以解读的眼神。“那好，我去让晚餐开始。如果你有任何需要Alexander，请让我知道。”她踩着鞋跟转身离开，短暂停留一下以亲吻George的脸颊。

接下来的一个小时内充斥着房间的参观和规则的解释，George在解释时也保持着轻快的步伐，等他们到达Alex的房间后者已经精疲力竭但仍试图掩盖。George肯定看透了眼前青少年做出的假象，“Alexander，我知道事情一直很艰难，”Alex扔给对方一个眼神，但甚至都没触及表面，“挺过曾经的一切你需要不可思议的坚强，而我很自豪你将和我们住在一起。”

Alex怀疑地看向男人，“你甚至都不了解我。”

男人温柔地笑了，“我希望能了解你，你是个耀眼的孩子，你的考试成绩就能证明。我可以看到你眼里闪烁的火花，孩子。我希望你能明白你留在这里将会使火花燃烧成火焰，世界就在你的指尖。Martha和我会尽我们最大的努力帮助你，因为我们信任你。”Alex不由得感到惊讶，他不相信这些人表现出的善意。这一切有什么意义？这是要付出代价的，总是这样。每一步行为会造成同等对立的反应，他们在假装友好但是没人表现出来。Alex的头脑疯狂地运转，这些友善表现背后的目的是什么？他要给什么作为回报？Washington夫妇不止想要让Alex成功，肯定还有更多阴谋。

“来吧，这是你的卧室。”Washington打断男孩的胡思乱想，打开一扇白色的本，他温和地比了个手势，用眼神催促着Alex进房间去。注意到男孩焦虑的表情，George决定给男孩点儿喘息的时间，“屋里没有太多装饰，不过我们可以在明天我们买你的学习用具时去挑你喜欢的东西。你为什么不西安整理行李安顿下呢？晚餐准备好时我们会叫你的。”

00000000000000000000

在晚餐准备的一个小时内，Alex已经翻遍了整个房间。拉开所有梳妆台的抽屉，翻找空荡荡的壁橱，检查浴室和床上的床罩。他一直使自己的双手忙起来，同时进行头脑风暴。他不相信这些人，他不能相信这些人。当Washington告诉他关于这所房子的‘规矩’时，Alex因焦虑和怀疑不停地用手梳理头发。

“尊重我们的底线我们就会尊重你的，Martha和我不是来妨碍你的Alexander，我们想帮忙。在这个家庭里与尊重同等重要的还有一件事，在有事烦扰你或需要某物时对我们如实相告。遵守这些规则我们就相安无事。”

这根本说不通，那些话才不是规则——不完全是。Washington夫妇用对待成年人的态度同他说话，就像对待一个真正的人那样。Alex慢腾腾地踱回床边坐下，双腿交叉在柔软的蓝色毯子上，他把自己的背包从地板拽到膝盖上，然后紧紧抱住它。

0000000000000000000

当涉及到他们的家庭装修时Washington家从不吝啬金钱，光洁圆形的桃花心木餐桌便能证明这点。Alex不是很熟悉Martha所作的安排，仅仅是盘中食物的数量就超出预想。比起加勒比海，美国有着不同种类的菜肴，而Alex张开双臂接受预料中的变化。他不认为他是想念食物，而是想家了，虽然他永远不会大声承认这一点。

“George告诉你关于Lafayette的事吗？”Martha温暖的声音穿透笼罩他思想的浓雾，他抬起头，不再看盘子里被他拨到一边的食物。看到Alex面露困惑，她气恼地向丈夫摇摇头，对方一副难为情的模样。“我发誓，你能记住统计数字和政治策略，却没记住要告诉Alex关于Lafayette！他才走了三天而已！”她捂着嘴咯咯笑起来，这景象让她看起来年轻许多，也让Alex想起他的妈妈。仅有的胃口立刻消失了，他放下叉子，在Martha调侃George时给予前者全部的注意力。

“Lafayette是我们可爱的法国留学生，”Martha从她断开的地方继续道，暂时放过了她丈夫，“由于他父亲请求帮忙，一年中的大部分时间他都和我们住。眼下他正和家人一起度过漫长的假期，不过明天早晨他就回家了。他人很友好，也很激动能和你见面。”她亲切地笑起来，但是Alex克制不住沉淀在胃里的熟悉的担忧。如果这个叫Lafayette的男孩不喜欢他怎么办？他会在得到机会之前就被踢出去吗？

“也许让你和Lafayette一起去买你的学习用品会是你们互相增进了解的好机会？”George似乎在自言自语，但同时也在期盼地看向Martha征求意见。

“这可真是个好主意，你怎么想呢亲爱的？”她看向Alex，后者已经回去一眨不眨地盯着他的盘子了。

Alex一边听着对话一边感受自己的焦虑，他警觉地抬起头，意识到谈话已经结束了，Washington夫妇都带着期待看着他，他可以感到焦虑的浪潮极不舒服的占领了他的胃。我就该多加注意的。[Alex感到他的喉咙紧缩，他试图深吸一口气，恐慌仍在加剧。他要和这些人困在一起了而他们会把他扔出去的，因为他不知感激今天他们为他做的一切。他的心跳如重锤击鼓在耳边回响，迅速而恐慌，仿佛一只落入狼群的兔子。

Alex使劲闭眼睛来抵抗突然袭击他的眩晕，他的胃翻江倒海，好像打算把他先前吃的一点食物都吐出去。Alex尝试数数，那是很久前母亲教他的方法，但他不记得了，他不记得怎么做了。

一只坚定的手按住他的肩膀，但Alex的退缩反而被这力量推到在地上。坠地的疼痛让他蜷起身体，他把膝盖挨近胸口，尽可能使自己变小。这就像他身处火海似的，四周毫无空气，他要窒息了。有一只手停在他的脸颊处，Alex颤抖着，那放在他滚烫皮肤上的手的凉意刺穿了他头脑中的雾霭。

“……Alexander……孩子……就是这样……呼吸……”破碎的话语漂浮在他的脑海中，他的名字，一个声音，一个命令。他努力吞咽着空气，氧气争先恐后地充满肺部，使他的身体从里到外冷却下来。他又呛进几口空气，有个声音一直响个不停，但是其中的词汇却模糊不清，那镇静的嗓音和在他脸上不断施加压力的手使他逐渐回到现实，并且确保他不再体温过高，也不再意识游离天外。

 

TBC.

 

注释：①原文为“Youth is the seed time of good habits, as well in nations as in individuals.” 出自托马斯潘恩的《常识》


	2. Two.二

不知过去多久Alex终于设法睁开眼睛，眼前的房间模糊一片，他又闭上眼睛以对抗反胃的感觉。他浑身都疼，尤其是肋骨比以前更疼，他的嘴唇又在流血。Alex张开嘴，因为调整呼吸而气喘吁吁。这不能再继续发生下去，如果他甚至不能控制自己的呼吸，那将如何成就伟大的事情呢？

“Alex，亲爱的，你醒了吗？”一个温柔的声音打破他脑中的眩晕，疲惫破天荒地在言语入侵时帮助他保持冷静。他睁开眼睛，房间终于停止旋转。Alex的心跳终于开始放缓，也能继续沉重地呼吸，然而刚发生的一切带来的羞耻感甚至盖过了能够重新呼吸的宽慰。

感到脆弱袭来，Alex舒展身体在地板上坐起来，身体的疼痛带来轻微颤抖，他坚决忽视在他重心不稳倒向一边时稳住他的手。他的头在抽痛，眼睛也很疼。他粗暴地用手掌根揉过双眼，把手放到膝盖上时他能感到脸上的热度，这让他带着羞愧低下头，他不敢相信刚才的经过。这时他肩膀上的手轻微施压来得到他的注意，Alex太累了甚至都没有退缩。

“Alexander？”这次是George镇定的声音获得了他的注意，Alex让自己顺着肩膀上的手臂看去，发现在混乱中某个时刻George跪在他面前，“Fairfax在电话里告诉我们的事情，它们并不是故事的全部对吗？”

Alex可以感到他的眼睛因惊恐而瞪大，George不可能知道发生了什么，他还没告诉任何人，他不可能知道，他不可能。他的大脑转速快到每分钟一英里，试图想出逃脱这段对话的方法。

George看着男孩，眼神难以破译，他在对方脸上寻找能肯定猜测的证据。Alex表情中的某种东西一定满足了George的需要，因为他不再要求Alex与他对视，也不再问任何问题。Alex活动手臂然后紧紧地抱住自己，故意避开George的手。

“亲爱的，我们并没有因为你而生气，这不是你的错。”Alex抬头看向Martha的声音来源，她就在离他几步远坐着，努力让他安心。George走去搬开椅子和她坐在一起，即使因为Alex的缘故两人都坐在地板上，他们还是看起来很优雅。夫妇俩都想让Alex感到自在，就像他在意似的。

“我很抱歉我搞砸了晚餐。”Alex声音嘶哑地说道，他感到喉咙灼痛而且神经紧张。他将手臂在胃部上方抱紧，不去管瘀伤带来的阵痛。

“噢孩子，别为这事烦恼。我知道你是在帮George一个忙，他可因此减掉好几磅呢。别那么看我亲爱的，我爱你，但你可不是个年轻人了。我一直打算让他的午餐减量。”Martha轻快地回答，想要通过提起George来让Alex参与到对话中，男人只是微笑着接下所有指责，把目光集中在Alex身上。

她瞥了一眼丈夫然后温柔地微笑起来，他已经像她一样喜爱这个男孩。Alexander表现出的特质触动了她和George，男孩目光中透露的智慧要明显超出他本身的年龄，不管怎样他都将取得成功。George接到那通电话是个震动，他们并不收养孩子，也从未探讨过这样的机会。他们都有充实的工作，他们还拥有彼此，这就足够了。在Lafayette开始和他们一起住后，收养的想法就在Martha的脑海里盘旋不去。他给家里带来了那么多快乐，以至于Martha无法忍受他的离去。当少年和他前来拜访的朋友在时，房子里总是令人感到生机勃勃。

她很高兴他们决定收养Alex，看着坐在对面躬身抱紧自己的男孩，她忍不住想到这个男孩将会永远改变他们的生活。他坐在那里，对自己是如此的缺乏信心，看到这些让她心碎。如果调侃她的丈夫能让他开口多说些话，那没什么大不了的。时间沉默地流逝着，Alex不准备说哪怕一个字，但至少他们进行了眼神接触。

“Alexander,有任何事是你想谈的吗？”当Alex的眼神遇上他后George停顿了一下，男孩的目光中有一瞬的不适和愤怒，“我知道我们才刚开始了解彼此，但请理解我们都十分关心你的健康。”

Alex好像在花时间来吸收这个句子的意思，他的眼睛仍圆睁着而且充满紧张，但似乎他已经努力情绪压制回皮肤下面。“规则之一是尊重彼此的底线，我并不想谈这件事，这你能尊重我吗？”Alex不得不咬住脸颊内的软肉防止自己颤抖，这是一个他能测试出Washington夫妇是否是好人的时刻。

George长久地凝视着Alex，点点头然后叹气道，“说的没错Alexander。”他转向Martha，后者正全神贯注地观察着他们之间的互动。

 

00000000000000000000

 

Martha建议他早些入睡，鉴于过去几天的经历，Alex已经没有力气去反驳。他依旧不敢相信他只是靠对话就摆脱刚才的状况，他们居然就放任他如此。Alex用Washington自己的规则对抗他们而最后他的冒犯得到的不过是无奈的笑容和一声轻叹。这些人真是不可思议。

临近的床头柜有一个小时钟，上面代表时间的刺眼红色数字穿透黑暗。他已经在深蓝色的被子下躺了三个小时，那些红色数字闪烁着，仿佛在嘲笑他，量他也不敢做任何事。数字继续攀升直至凌晨，Alex筋疲力竭，精神与身体都是如此。他就是不能停止思考，这十分罕见，但出乎意料的是这令他感到沮丧。他只想要几小时的平静让他的大脑停止运转，肩膀放松并使身体忘记伤痕的疼痛。

这有个问题，发现这个问题，找到解决办法然后睡一会儿。这些话在他的脑海里盘旋着，Alex琢磨着什么在阻止他对入睡的无力尝试。床铺很软，他盖的被子也很厚实。他知道Washington夫妇没法进入他的房间因为他锁了门。Alex可能正处在一个他经历过的最舒适的环境中。今晚是个多云的夜晚，还有预料中的大雪。虽然这气候令人不快，但对Alex来说天气预报很容易掌控。他慢腾腾地坐起来，因为眼睛后压着的一阵头痛揉揉太阳穴，我的问题究竟是什么？

他坐好，被子滑下身体，房间内的寒冷让他打了个寒颤。床铺过于柔软，房间过于美好，而且他很冷。伴着一声叹气他终于找出办法如何解决他的问题，至少今晚是这样。把枕头扔到铺着地毯的地板上，Alex小心地翻个身让自己躺在地上。地毯又漂亮又舒服，毛毯也足够厚实能让夜晚最糟糕的寒冷远离男孩。面对墙壁，Alex感觉自己的意识逐渐坠入黑暗，他感到他的眼皮愈发沉重。在彻底沉入睡眠时，Alex向他母亲祈祷，为他被给予的奢侈请求她从未得到指引和宽恕。

 

00000000000000000000

 

下一次Alex睁开双眼，太阳还未升起，月光依然透过窗户闪耀着，而他仍在不住颤抖。他缓慢地坐起来，努力无视身体舒展带来的更加明显的阵痛，却还是畏缩于拉伸酸痛的身体。他看了眼时钟，惊讶的发现自己享受到整整三个小时的睡眠。在一个新地方入睡如此之久，这对Alex来说可是出乎意料。说实话，在任何地方的有不被打断的睡眠对少年来说都是印象深刻的。

由于不知道Washington家早上的日程，Alex不确定五点走出卧室是否可以被接受。考虑到在他面对这天之前还需要多一点时间，Alex决定先快速洗个澡。

当他从盥洗室出来时，强烈的阳光短暂的晃花了他的眼睛。他从包里翻出一套干净衣服然后换上，不理会牛仔裤上的破洞，他弯下腰换上一双袜子，然后考虑要不要离开房间。六点是否是个合适的时间出去？那对夫妇似乎并没有因为昨晚Alex所做的任何事生气，即使他无疑已经触碰到一些界线。

他粗暴地摇摇头，为什么他就是不能做出选择？湿头发上的一滴水打在皮肤上令他忍不住颤抖。我真是太可笑了，他一边责怪自己一边立刻动手工作，把头发绑成一个松散的团子。他拽过背包把笔记本拿出来，然后花了点时间包的底部寻找他的笔。最终他成功地移动到门前，手已经碰及门锁。他能做到这个，选择坐在客厅和写作都是他能选择去做的事情。

找到他返回客厅的路并不是什么挑战，Alex总是有良好的记忆力。房屋里的寂静令人厌烦，整个房间被才刚刚跃出地平线的太阳点亮，它投射在房间和家具上的阴影使Alex感到不安，那看起来就像墙壁有着活生生的灵魂。他们随着太阳逐渐升高而伸展。用一种看起来像是舞蹈的方式移动。它们慢慢地向前移动试图抓住走在前面的影子，但却没达到真正的目的，因为影子只不过是反映了有形的对应物体而已。他不喜欢影子，Alex感觉好像自己总是处在成为自己的风口浪尖上。

他在奶油色的沙发上挑了个位置坐下，背对太阳制造的干扰。他喜欢这个房间，它的每面墙都摆满书本。看到Washington被哪种文学所环绕是件有趣的事，Alex花了几分钟尝试辨识书脊上的书名，但阳光还不够强烈，而他又不想冒险开灯，所以还是暂且放弃。他抬起膝盖来帮助保持本子的平衡，这样就能在沙发上坐得更舒服些。

他的笔记本是个坚固的小玩意，他母亲存了很久的钱才买下它作为他十六岁的生日礼物。在疾病令他们双双倒下前这个笔记本是母亲送给他的最后一件事物，因为这点他甚至更珍视它，不过他的确很喜爱这礼物。本子的皮革封面有轻微磨损，内页也因沿海的潮湿空气而变黄。它已经挺过了他母亲的去世，堂兄弟的自杀，甚至还有飓风。在那场风暴中他差点就会失去他的笔记本，暴风雨彻底摧毁了他的家，至今Alex仍无法将飓风中破碎的记忆拼合在一起。他记得意识神游天外的感觉，他记得看到废墟和残骸，他记得狂风，他记得寒冷。他的噩梦很好地填补上这些记忆的空缺。据找到Alex的人们所言，他像个鬼魂一样行走在废墟中，衣衫不整，头发因大风的吹拂而显得狂野，他身上带着的唯一一件物品就是他那个紧紧攥在手里的笔记本。

他翻到最后一页，距离Alex上次给母亲写信已经有很长一段时间。当他遇见某些新事物或者是需要一些清晰时，他会通过写作来向她倾诉。在她还活着时她很喜欢这样，即使从早到晚的工作令人精疲力竭，她也喜爱去阅读他的作品。现在她去世了，这个笔记本是Alex与她最后的真实联系。

因此他必须开始动笔，告诉母亲关于过去几天发生的事。给她描述他生活中出现的新人物，分享他对Washington家的担心，解释他对Fairfax先生的复杂情感。直到他迷失在笔下的任务中。

他感到颈后的汗毛竖立，于是他在一个句子中间停下来，慢腾腾地抬起头确定那种不舒服的来源。Alex几乎因为房间里他人的突然出现的吓得畏缩，另一位少年肩膀上背着个包，头发整齐地绑在脑后，衣服样式色彩斑斓。他似乎用探究的眼神巡视了Alex一遍，然后对他展露微笑。突然出现的这位少年迅速把包放下，迈步向前。

“你好！你一定是Alexander！我是Lafayette，真的非常高兴认识你。你起的挺早的，是吧？你在写什么？”巨大的能量球又走近一步，用法语不停地向Alex提问。Alex意识到自己的眼睛随着Lafayette说的每个句子而瞪得更大，平常那种使他心脏不受控制狂跳的恐慌情绪令人惊讶的缺席不见。少年放慢提问速度等待Alex回答，后者正努力不要表现出对男孩停止说话的失望。自从母亲去世后他已经很久没有机会听到或者讲法语，能再次听到它感觉十分美妙。

“Lafayette，亲爱的，你又在讲法语了。”Alex因为新声音加入谈话而惊得跳起来，他望向沙发背后，看到Martha和George站在门口，微笑着。这对夫妇走进客厅，在Alex对面的沙发挑个位置坐下。Martha在坐好时仔细看了Alex一眼，随即朝他温柔地笑起来，他转过身面对Lafayette，防止自己张嘴说些什么比如谢谢你。

“是的，我很抱歉。我是Lafayette，在我太激动时我总会忘记不是所有人都能讲法语，很高兴认识你。”Lafayette有点脸红，但还是向Alex开心地笑着。

“不必道歉，我也很高兴认识你。”Alex终于回应道，希望能让对方再次开口，他没有失望。

“你讲法语？这真的太棒了！除了家人外我都不能用母语和其他人交谈！尤其是我们的同龄人。你很流利，对吗？谁教你的？”Lafayette喋喋不休地说了一大堆，同时还拼命用手打手势，兴奋伴着每个动作流淌而出。Alex忍不住绽放微笑，这男孩真是太活泼了。

“我母亲在我来到这个国家前教我的。”在对方侃侃而谈他的故乡时Alex仍面带微笑，他对这个男孩十分着迷，以至于没有注意George和Martha观察他们时脸上温柔的表情。

“Alexander，”George低沉的男中音打断了这场连续不断的单方面谈话，两个男孩都看向他的方向，“我不知道你还会说法语，这令人刮目相看。”

Alex抑制住因赞赏而产生的脸红，深吸一口气，“是的先生，我能流利地说英语、法语和西班牙语。我曾居住的岛屿使用这三种语言的组合，我母亲认为学习如何正确说这些语言十分重要。”

“噢那你会和我的朋友John友好相处的，是吧？他特别喜欢西班牙语！”Lafayette立刻插嘴道，George甚至还没来得及回复Alex的坦诚相告。

Alex又给Lafayette一个微笑，试图不让疑惑表现在脸上。他很惊讶Lafayette和Washington夫妇在一起时也能不断和他讲话，他的同龄人通常都讨厌Alex，母亲曾经说过那是因为他的大脑和嘴总是同时运作。他不知道什么时候该停下，尤其是他不喜欢某个观点时更甚。

“Lafayette，务必记住家里的其他人还没有掌握复杂的法语，”George面带笑意批评道，被点名的男孩羞怯地笑起来，男人又把注意转向Alex，“至于你的语言能力Alexander，这可是了不起的成就。”

Alex感到手足无措，只能低头看向膝盖上敞开的笔记本，他还不习惯接受别人表扬。

“你睡得好吗？”George继续他的谈话，好像刚才并没有因为Alex选择保持沉默而明显的停顿。

Alex发现自己在思考这个问题，George似乎是出于好意，这不是个测试，他能分辨出区别。不像Ankinson家，这个问题并不是为了能和Alex单独在一起的圈套；也不像Chater家，每个问题背后都隐藏以身体暴力为终的目的。他仅仅认识男人一天，但他可以感受到心中希望的小小触须酝酿着，那是一种掺杂绝望的渴望，渴望于人们的善意背后并没有隐藏的一面。

“是的，先生。”他最终困难地吐出几个字，和男人谈话不该这么困难，但似乎他仍然需要努力建设信任。也许现在事情看起来都好，但他不会让这一切蒙蔽他的双眼。整个情况可能会在一瞬间立刻垮掉，Alex不想把希望全寄托在一件事上，那不安全。

George看起来好像要试图越过那条提问的界限，这是Martha瞪了他一眼，拽着他的胳膊走向厨房，“我们去准备早餐，让男孩们玩去吧。”

 

00000000000000000000

 

Alex不确定自己究竟是怎样和Lafayette最终来到商场，但他的确是在周日下午两点，和一个刚认识的男孩在这里。

“我们应该从你清单上的电子产品开始，是吧(Oui)？然后我们就去买衣服，我的衣橱里需要更多色彩。”少年精力充沛地和Alex交谈着，似乎没注意一路上对方迟钝的回复。Alex喜欢听另一个男孩讲话，他不想因为开口毁掉这暂时的友谊。

Lafayette驾车带着两人来到商场，他看起来对代表Washington夫妇去给Alex买东西这个主意非常激动。Martha交给Lafayette一个清单，并严格要求没有买回上面列的全部东西不准回来，Alex还没有机会看一眼，但他有预感同Martha争论绝不是个好主意。她就像是那种当涉及到这种事情时，不会接受以拒绝为答案的女人。这点很像Alex的妈妈。

他们走进电子商店，Alex的手很快就碰到了手机的展示模型上，他实在是不明白为什么他必须买所有的这些东西。Alex努力不要表现出焦虑，然而当他看到手机价格时他能感到他的心跳加速。他之前从未拥有过手机，没有任何真正的需要去得到一个。他脸上一定露出了什么表情，因为Lafayette把他领到手机模型出的过道，同时拿出清单查阅其他物品。

“你就待在这挑个你能找到的最好的，行吗？我会很快回来。”

Alex已经迷失在找到一个好手机的任务里，不是每天他都能真正去为自己挑选东西。他拿起颜色和设计不错的几个摆在地板上，试图比较出哪个是最好的。当他被打断时，Alex已经把范围缩小到两个了。

“噢我的朋友(mon ami)，你真可爱，每个人都会爱上你的。”Lafayette低头看着他，脸上带着令人恼火的喜爱。Alex感到自己脸红了，他才意识到自己正盘腿坐在过道的中央。“你找到你喜欢的那个了吗？我还有其他东西在收银台等着结算呢。”

 

00000000000000000000

 

他们一定花了好几个小时从一家商店逛到另一家，而Lafayette正用永无止境的闲聊来填满这些时间，Alex并没有感觉到恼怒，这个善良的法国少年已经开始慢慢走进Alex的心里。他不介意Alex整天跟在他后面，而且看起来很高兴有人能做他的模特让他随意打扮，Alex这辈子还没试过如此多的衣服。

两个少年穿过停车场返回车旁，胳膊上挂满了购物袋。户外很冷，冷到Alex能看到他的每次呼吸产生的白雾。Lafayette给他挑的外套正合适这天气，他不记得上一次他走到室外而不立刻打冷战是什么时候了。虽然他依旧很冷，但至少没人能看出他无意识的颤抖。

Lafayette谈起学校和他的朋友，Alex努力集中注意力，但是他感到疲惫已经包裹住他，这是漫长的一天。他终于感受到缺乏睡眠的后果，疲劳感压在他的骨头上。这对他身上仍存的从Chater家得到的伤一点帮助也没有。

“这不是北高中学的火焰喷射器嘛，怎么不见你那些基佬朋友了？”一个轻蔑的声音打断了Lafayette的话，后者停下脚步转过身去面对他们的不速之客。Alex被这粗糙的嗓音吓一跳，但还是随着Lafayette一起转身，忽然间更清醒了。他把袋子都放在地上，以便事态升级到肢体冲突。Alex对身体暴力并不陌生，他也不喜欢这人刚刚说的那些狗屎废话。

“是啊Lee，很高兴见到你，你周末过得如何？有小道消息说你身体不舒服，大概是一晚上磕了太多可卡因？”如果Alex没有和Lafayette渡过这天，他可能会被对方的咆哮恐吓到。那个善良，无忧无虑的男孩几乎消失了，他的身体语言表现出嘲讽，以一种Alex无意中反映出的方式封闭着。毫无疑问随着Lafayette友好态度的消失，Alex也变得恼火起来。

他们的对手显然是一名学生，他似乎和他们同龄，而且看起来他从没为生活中的某件事抗争过。从他明显的发型到闪光的鞋子，很明显这男孩没有任何街头生活的经历。如果这个叫Lee的家伙没出现在一场对方人数和智力都占上风的战斗中，他也许还有机会。但他还不认识Alex，后者因轻微的恼怒而准备握紧拳头。Alex能感觉到肾上腺素在他的皮肤下流动的嘶嘶声。

“我估计你和你那些操蛋的法国佬们过了个很不错的周末，”那少年看起来对Lafayette关于其爱好的评论泰然自若，他的目光划过Alex，脸上露出下流的笑容，“看起来你给你那个移民垃圾组成的小团体找到了新成员啊。”Lee向前走了一步靠近Lafayette，侵入后者的私人空间，AlexAlex咬紧嘴唇，使裂口再次张开，这样的话伤口永远不会愈合。疼痛覆盖了他，他立刻上前把Lafayette挡在后面，无视Lee的窃笑。现在，Alex和Lee面对面了。

“你得做得更好点儿小公主，看看你，你大概也就四英尺高？”

Alex能透过大衣感觉到Lafayette的愤怒，“我的朋友(mon ami)，让开，别为这个近亲繁殖的杂种(dégénéré mongrel)费心。”高个少年试图Alex拽到后面去，但Alex已经暗下决心不会让这家伙在那样对Lafayette说话后就一走了之。那些辱骂刺痛了他，但他行动的真正原因是当这个混蛋张嘴时Lafayette的眼睛不再闪耀如常。

Alex伸出手。因为他那贵族生活所教授的根深蒂固的礼节，Lee困惑的后退一步但还是握住了Alex的手。  
“你好啊，我的名字是Alexander Hamilton。”Alex能感觉到身后Lafayette情绪低落，全身散发着失落和难过。但Alex没有时间去考虑这意味着什么，因为在下一秒，他把Lee拽过来，用实践过的技巧让对方失去平衡，一拳打在他脸上。


End file.
